The Coat Stays On
by Xenia van Hausen
Summary: Pure smut. Izaya and Shizuo are already in an established relationship, and Izaya has denied Shizuo sex for two weeks because the vast amount of work he's had. Shizuo finally loses his patience and fingers Izaya, teasing him repeatedly. Dirty talk?
1. Chapter 1

_December 26, 2011_

_Finally, I finish part of this new smut fic I've been working on, on and off, for a few months already._

**Prompt: **_Established relationship. I want a very busy Izaya denying Shizuo sex for a while so Shizuo sits Izaya down one day and makes Izaya cum. Multiple times. With only his fingers.  
>Bonus:<br>-the coat stays ON...and nothing else 8D  
>-Izaya passes out from overstimulation<em>

[Plus a few other kinks...]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

**WARNING: Smut. That's all there is in here. And _maybe_ some plot. Go scavenger hunting for it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Coat Stays On <strong>

Shizuo moodily threw the magazine back onto the coffee table as he leaned back on the sleek, black couch. Staring at nothing in particular, he exhaled deeply as he listened to the furious _click-clack_ of Izaya's typing. His arms lie beside him while his legs widened and he slumped on the sofa for a change of position and comfort. For over an hour he had sat there, waiting for his lover—if that was the word. Shizuo really didn't know just what to categorize their relationship as…not "friends", not "acquaintances" either. "Boyfriend" sounded entirely incongruous and "lover" was…well, to say the least, embarrassing. But that was definitely the closest, and most accurate, of a description.

Well, Shizuo had sat in the high-class abode for over an hour, waiting with nothing to do. He repeatedly stole glances at Izaya, but the latter paid no heed, completely engulfed in his work.

Bringing the cigarette to his mouth, Shizuo lazily inhaled the cancerous smoke. Checking his phone, he read the time: _8:21 p.m._ With the phone in his left hand, his umpteenth cigarette that night in his right hand, Shizuo stole another glance at Izaya, whose eyebrows furrowed slightly as he concentrated on the monitor and tried to sort out the information, or whatever he was doing.

His patience worn thin, Shizuo snapped his phone shut and pushed himself heavily off the couch. After smashing the cigarette into the plate, a few long strides carried Shizuo over to Izaya at his desk.

The informant didn't even bother to look up. Continuing his typing as he scanned the numerous files on his desk, Izaya offhandedly said, "Ah, sorry Shizu-chan. I'll be done in a bit."

The blonde stared at the monitor, and then over at Izaya, before replying, "You said that almost two hours ago." He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

A bit more typing, and Izaya said, "Did I? Then I will be done soon."

Shizuo suspected that what he was saying wasn't even being processed through that brilliant mind right next to him. Izaya spoke out of obligation, out of the need to keep Shizuo in check. Therefore, the ex-bartender said no more. Instead, he decided to irk Izaya for the hell of it.

Leaning on the edge of the informant's long desk, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared down at Izaya through his bluish sunglasses. He watched as Izaya turned his head from time to time, his pale, smooth skin contrasted with the black V-neck shirt and his collarbone taunted Shizuo as he twisted his neck to the side to read from a file. Unconsciously, Shizuo's eyes skimmed all over the raven-haired man's body…from the neck to the slim shoulders…to the chest, the slim waist, and back up to the exposed neck.

How nice it would be to put his lips on that and devour…

Shizuo felt himself begin to grow hard.

"Izaya…" He called for his attention.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" Said man was used to the lag before Izaya replied as he worked.

"I'm hungry." This was said matter-of-factly.

With a quick glance, Izaya noted that it was 8:26 p.m. "Oh, I didn't realize it was this late already. What do you want to eat? Russia Sushi? We can go once I wrap this up." The _click-clack_ of the keys didn't stop for a second.

"No, I want to eat now."

Finally, Izaya paused and looked up, lips curled in slight annoyance. "Shizu-chan, I am almost done."

"I don't care, Izaya." Shizuo uncrossed his arms, straightened, and leaned forward. He put one hand on the armrest of Izaya's large, black office chair and the other hand on the edge of the desk. "I'm hungry, you've been making me wait, so you will be held responsible."

Izaya felt a shiver run through him as he saw Shizuo's tongue swiped quickly across chapped lips. The sudden silence in the room, without the steady sounds of typing, heightened both their sense of hearing. The way Shizuo spoke, his voice low and direct, contributed all the more to Izaya's loss of concentration.

Purposefully, the informant avoided the double meaning behind the blonde's words. "I will pay for the food, but let me finish my work first, Shizu-chan." With much difficulty, Izaya broke their gaze and trained his eyes on the monitor. He was much too aware of Shizuo being extremely close to him, less than an arm's reach away, and his typing skills faltered as he made more mistakes in the last minute than the previous whole two hours combined.

"Getting food will take too long. My patience has been used up for today, and I"—Shizuo's lips brushed against Izaya's ear—"want to eat _now_." Ending with an extra emphasis on the last few words, Shizuo immediately attacked the nape of Izaya's neck. He licked and sucked hungrily, needily, _possessively_, on the smooth, creamy skin.

"Unngh! Wait, Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined, hands on Shizuo's chest, pushing in protest half-heartedly, with a touch of frustration mingled in as well.

Shizuo ignored him and slipped the hand that was previously on the desk under Izaya's black shirt and trailed his fingers along the smaller man's torso.

The latter shuddered at the touch of the warm, calloused hands. "Shizu-chan…" The name bordered on a moan. "I…need to finish my work."

"You could've tried to finish it earlier; there's no going back now." Shizuo murmured against Izaya's collarbone. His hand traveled urgently all across Izaya's upper body; when he tried to move his other hand, he realized that the damned swivel chair refused to stay still. With a "tch" Shizuo grabbed Izaya under the arms and jerked him up. The latter stumbled and flailed his arms in protest, stretching towards his keyboard.

"Whoa—wait! Shizu-chan!" The exclamation ended with a wail. Izaya stared at Shizuo, full pout and look of disapproval on his face.

"No. You are going to stop here for today."

The two stood there, eyes locked in an intense staring contest, until Izaya finally gave in to the obstinate resolution in Shizuo's expression.

"Fine, fine, Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed in defeat. As he reached for the power button on his monitor, he said, "So, where are we eating? Ah, and you're paying by the way." Once his monitor faded to black, Izaya yelped in surprise as his legs left the ground and he felt himself flung over a broad shoulder. Twisting uncomfortably to look at the back of Shizuo's head, Izaya complained, "Shizu-chan! I can walk by myself, you know."

The blonde replied with a dissatisfied grunt. He dropped Izaya on the long sofa and pushed him down. Shizuo loomed over the smaller man, causing him to squirm.

"Shi-Shizu-chan…" He was pinned down between Shizuo's legs, one straight on the floor to keep balance and the other by the side of Izaya's hips. He leaned in, met Izaya's eyes, and immediately changed his head's direction to Izaya's chest. His hand had snaked down to the top of Izaya's pants and had already begun tugging at the zipper.

"I—I thought you were hun…gry…" Izaya's heart raced, beating as hard as if he was an out-of-shape man running a marathon. He stuttered and his breathing turned heavy as he tried to sound less aroused than he was quickly becoming.

"Yeah, and I still am." Shizuo replied nonchalantly, as if what he was doing defined the term of "satisfying one's hunger."

"Izaya, lift your hips; I can't get your pants off." Said man felt another tug at his jeans.

"No…" Izaya panted. "Not…here. It's…cold, too." Shizuo lifted his head to see Izaya's flushed face, half-lidded eyes, and parted lips glistening with wetness. All thought was wiped out of the blonde's mind except one: _I want to fuck him __**right now.**_

"I don't give a damn…you've made me wait for too long." His voice came out husky and deep, sending shivers down the raven-haired man's back. He roughly ripped Izaya's shirt off of him and proceeded to do the same to those annoying pants. From the sides of his vision he spotted Izaya's beloved fur-trimmed coat and grabbed for it as he threw the pants to the ground.

"Here, you can wear this."

Izaya stared at him incredulously. He soon gave in and helplessly watched Shizuo take his thin arms and weave them inside his favorite jacket. Once he finished, Shizuo leaned back slightly with an amused smirk on his face.

"There. Warm now?"

Izaya gave him a pout. "Shizu-chan is so unreasonable."

The blonde chuckled and closed the distance between their lips.

"Mmnngh..." Izaya moaned into Shizuo's mouth as the latter traced his fingers on the raven's inner thighs. He smirked against Izaya's lips as he felt Izaya squirm under his touch. Both of them throbbed in pain, in need of each other. Shizuo decided to tease Izaya _just_ _a bit_ _more_ as punishment for the two weeks of unnecessary abstinence he was forced to go through. He intentionally felt all over Izaya _except_ for the one place the raven desperately needed to be touched the most, choosing to bring his hands agonizingly close once or twice before he moved them elsewhere.

"So mean…Shizu-chan," Izaya mumbled, eyes unfocused.

"Hmm? I don't understand you." He bit softly on the sensitive spot by Izaya's neck and received a gasp from him.

"Unngh, Shizu-chan!" Izaya panted breathlessly. "You know—exactly…what I mean…"

"Two weeks, I-za-ya-kun, two weeks." Izaya briefly noted the entirely jubilant expression Shizuo had, yet he couldn't think of anything else but the strong need of feeling Shizuo—_all_ of Shizuo.

"Are you angry?" Izaya smiled.

"Of course I am, louse!"

"Shizu-chan, it's not like I wanted it, either!" He stretched his arms out, beckoning Shizuo to come closer.

"I'll make up for it, okay?" Wrapping his arms around the other's neck, Izaya smashed their lips together and pulled Shizuo down with him. He intentionally grinded against Shizuo's tight pants, lifting and rolling his hips enticingly. It was his turn to smirk as Shizuo's breath hitched at the friction.

_**Hell**__ no._

Shizuo seized Izaya's shoulders and pushed him back down on the couch, breaking their kiss. His expression was one of amusement.

"Oh, no, _sweet._ Not this time." Shizuo straightened into a sitting position, still pinning Izaya's legs underneath him. "Two weeks," Shizuo said in mock grief, shaking his head slightly. "Two weeks. Don't you think that you ought to receive some kind of punishment?" He firmly palmed Izaya's length and teased the tip with a flick of his thumb.

"Unngh!" Izaya rubbed his legs together, desperate for more. Shizuo continued teasing the head of Izaya's cock until it dripped with precum.

"Shi—nngh—chan…Aauunngh!" The blonde suddenly—and furiously—pumped with his large, calloused hand.

Up and down, up and down.

"F-fuck, Shizu-chan…" He almost screamed when Shizuo replaced his hand with his tongue. His hands shot straight into locks of coarse, blonde hair, holding Shizuo in place. "Don't…stop…"

The latter lapped up the dripping substance and sucked. He took Izaya slowly, bobbing a small part in and out of his mouth, then lower, and lower, until the tip of Izaya's hard cock touched the back of his throat. The whole time Izaya's fingers tightened, loosened briefly, then tightened again their hold of Shizuo's hair.

As Shizuo deep-throated him, Izaya wondered in the back of his mind, '_Has it really been this long?'_

He whimpered in confusion and disappointment when Shizuo stopped his ministrations.

He had sat up again and smirked. Izaya felt the lower regions of his body tighten as two fingers trailed between his ass cheeks, sliding over his entrance. His eyes snapped shut and he curled his toes in an attempt to keep some control of his body.

"Do you want it, Izaya?"

The raven's eyes clenched shut at the stimulation. His cheeks flushed red and he breathed heavily, chest rising up and down. Forcing his eyes to open, he locked his gaze on Shizuo through slits. He was in turmoil…yes, he wanted it!—yet his pride was also on the line here…

"Damn!—it…" Izaya arched his back as Shizuo teasingly prodded at his entrance. The blonde leaned down and whispered huskily into Izaya's ear, "I'm being nice right now…I have many other options in mind for _much_ harsher punishments." Izaya heard a bemused 'hmph' before his lover continued, "Like—" A lick to the ear made the informant's heart skip a beat. "—tying your hands together and doing you however I want…" That voice definitely accompanied a mirthful smirk. "A whole two weeks' worth…" The fingers trailed over—"of fucking you senseless."

Izaya teetered on the brink of throwing away all reason and submit to Shizuo's enticement, regardless of how humiliating it might be.

But _fuck_, what did he want more?

Pride…or Shizuo?

_Fuck._

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya directed his most pleading, cute, and fragile expression at the ex-bartender. Complete with beautifully flushed cheeks, glistening lips, and half-lidded eyes, Izaya continued, "Shizu-chan's embarrassing me…" He exaggeratedly tugged at the bottom of his coat to cover his lower half. Never did his eyes leave Shizuo's face for a second. He noticed the brief flicker of complete desire across the blonde's face.

Izaya inwardly smirked. If Shizuo decided to mess with him, then Izaya was going to do what he did best—troll him.

He shifted his legs nervously, his knee rubbing teasingly against Shizuo's thighs.

"Shizu-chan…" he breathed, peering up at Shizuo. "I didn't do it on purpose." His voice dripped with honey, enticingly seductive.

The taller man remained stiff as he hovered over Izaya.

"Forgive me?" He turned his head sideways, looking entirely vulnerable.

"Fuck…" Shizuo mumbled and grabbed Izaya's chin, directing their mouths together. Once their lips met, Shizuo immediately plunged his tongue in and sucked greedily.

"Mmngh!" Izaya tried calling out Shizuo's name, but all he could do was pant into the other's mouth and suck greedily. His hands returned to their positions of locking onto Shizuo's hair, and he pulled him closer, closer—they couldn't be close enough. "Mmm—phf!" Izaya moaned, which turned into a sound of surprise when he felt Shizuo's calloused hand roughly squeeze his ass. He lightly bit the blonde's lower lip, and as they pulled apart, Izaya panted, "Shizu-chan—"

But before he could give the other a piece of his mind, a slick finger slid in his entrance, causing him to half-moan, half-scream, arching right into Shizuo's chest, who wrapped an arm around him.

"Fuck…" Izaya breathed onto Shizuo's neck. "When'd you pull out the lube?"

"When you were busy grinding against my pants, _love_." Shizuo knew Izaya hated pet names, and the smugness was entirely evident in his voice. However, Izaya couldn't care less right now, when that finger was sliding in and out of his entrance, all too skillfully, and _especially_ when a second one forced itself in.

"Nngh!" He arched his back again.

Shizuo's voice, deep and husky, right beside his ear made shivers run down his spine. "How do you like this, hmm?"

Izaya clenched his eyes shut and desperately tried not to move his hips in time with Shizuo's fingers. The only reply he made was a small whimper.

"What was that?" Shizuo teased.

"Damn…it…Shizu-chan," Izaya panted, no longer able to stop himself from pushing back against Shizuo's fingers.

"What do you want, Izaya?" Shizuo pushed a third finger in, relishing in the hushed scream Izaya let escape.

"You," Izaya said, out of breath, "You want…hah…me…to beg, don't you—nngh…" He clasped his arms around Shizuo's broad shoulders.

He heard an amused, "Hmph," followed by, "Of course. You don't know how much of a slut you are when you do." He whispered oh so tantalizingly into Izaya's ear.

His rough fingers on one hand pushed inside, deep inside, of the informant, while the other hand had slid inside Izaya's coat and ran up and down his back.

Shizuo felt Izaya shudder against him and his head was abruptly pulled back. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, and once he saw those crimson red eyes, his own were filled with lust, amusement, and total desire.

He knew he had Izaya right where he wanted now; those vivid eyes reflected complete lust, and showed Shizuo that all reason had been thrown away and locked out of Izaya's mind.

As Shizuo's lips twisted into a smirk, he felt another pair crash into his, nipping and demanding dominance. Shizuo parted his mouth, and immediately Izaya's tongue darted into the opened space, devouring Shizuo. Only when Izaya started to grind against him did he remember to keep his fingers moving. Izaya's fingers entwined themselves in Shizuo's hair, pulling and messing it up.

Once Izaya broke the kiss, he was the one who had a smirk on, leaving Shizuo to stare at those glossed lips longingly and hungrily. He cupped Shizuo's cheeks and tilted his head up, and whispered, "And I know you love it." He leaned down and pecked Shizuo's mouth quickly, skimming away just as Shizuo's tongue slipped out for a taste of those swollen lips.

Izaya was right next to Shizuo's ear, and he whispered, "Please, fuck me, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked again. "Fuck me with those damn skilled fingers of yours, until I can't stop begging for more." Shizuo felt the blood rush down to his groin. "Fucking touch me until I can't think of anyone but you, until I can't feel anything but your rough hands inside of my tight hole."

He nipped at Shizuo's ear before he held on to Shizuo's shoulders and harshly grinded against Shizuo's still-clothed cock and onto Shizuo's fingers.

"Fuck," he heard Shizuo hiss, and soon he was pushed back down onto the sofa, with Shizuo looming above him.

"Why are you fucking so damn sexy?" Shizuo twisted his fingers inside of Izaya, feeling every part of him, and pushed deeper.

"Mmngh!" Izaya moaned. "To—touch me already…"

Shizuo's eyes met his, and a brief flicker of confusion crossed those mocha eyes, before Izaya gasped in pleasure as Shizuo's hand firmly grabbed the raven's throbbing cock.

The latter bucked his hips into Shizuo's touch, and begged, "Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan, please, touch me—ahhnngh!" Shizuo had started fisting the hard cock in his hand. "Please—nngh—fuck me—nn.." Precum was dripping onto Shizuo's fingers. "Where's my—_fuck_—two weeks' worth of being fucked senseless—_ahhnngh…" _Izaya moaned when Shizuo's fingers thrust, hard and fast, right into Izaya's sweetspot.

"You like that, don't you?" Shizuo breathed. His pace was quickening, and he saw Izaya tense.

"Are you close?" he said.

"Yes," Izaya panted, "Yes, so please—" He was cut off when Shizuo slammed his lips against his, and those fingers never slowed down. Izaya's arms snaked around the blonde's neck, pulling them closer once again. He felt himself tense, clamping down on Shizuo's fingers, and as white, slippery substance shot out of his cock, onto Shizuo's chest and down his hand, Shizuo continued palming his softening cock, milking him for all he had.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

March 18, 2012

**The Coat Stays On - Part 2**:

* * *

><p>The only sound in the room was that of Izaya's heavy breathing, as he tried to recover from his release. His eyes were clenched tight, his chest rising and lowering at a rapid pace, and his legs were still trapped beneath Shizuo. The blonde watched Izaya intently, devouring him with his gaze. His hand stroked Izaya's length a few more times before he moved it over to the raven's face, petting his cheek and smearing sticky whiteness across the pale face along the way. He drew circles on Izaya's cheek with his thumb, fondness clearly showing through his mocha eyes. As Izaya's eyes slowly relaxed from the furrowing of his forehead, Izaya instinctively leaned into Shizuo's broad hand.<p>

He released a sigh of a mixture of relief and comfort as Shizuo continued the soothing motions with his thumb. Shizuo's calloused hand felt so warm…so wonderful…

"Izaya."

Shizuo broke the silence, the comfortable moment that made the raven want to fall asleep. The latter decided to ignore him for now, and maybe he'll let him rest. His hand was so comfortable…

"Izaya," Shizuo repeated, a harsher tone to indicate that he knew Izaya was not asleep; no, not that quickly.

When Shizuo spoke again, Izaya's eyes flew open and his retort was cut short, as the blonde's face hovered millimeters from his, and huskily enunciated, "I'm not done with you yet." Immediately, Shizuo's mouth attacked Izaya's, eliciting a moan from the raven for the umpteenth time that night.

Izaya couldn't fight against Shizuo's demanding advances, his mouth moving and opening in obsequious compliance. He tried to respond, but just when he swiped his tongue along Shizuo's, the latter would throw them off course and start a new one, forcing Izaya out of breath in mere seconds. Izaya gasped for air in the split seconds when Shizuo would change his position, move his tongue elsewhere, only to take Izaya's mouth completely in his own again.

At times, Shizuo opened his eyes briefly to take in the wanton expression on the raven's face, eyes clenched tight and desperate. Shizuo felt that tongue on his own, sucking, tasting, devouring it. The sensation of having that hot muscle rub at his throat was almost enough to send Shizuo over the edge. Plunging his own tongue deep inside Izaya's mouth, Shizuo lifted himself fully atop the couch and Izaya. He slid his face to the side, slowly and smoothly trailing his tongue from the tip of Izaya's mouth down to his cheek, to his neck, to his collarbone. Saliva and spots of cum marked the course of Shizuo's lips. Izaya's harsh breathing brought his chest up and down, quick and needy.

"Shi…z—nn…" Izaya threaded his fingers in Shizuo's blond hair. "Nngh!" He tightened his hold when Shizuo bit too harshly at the nape of his neck. The blonde licked the spot in slight apology, only to nip at it another time, albeit much more softly.

Slowly, steadily, Shizuo's mouth followed his hand, which had already traveled down to Izaya's thigh, to hook his leg to Shizuo's hips.

"Look at you," Shizuo mumbled against Izaya's abdomen, "begging for my touch." Izaya had become soft, but God, he'd be lying if he said having Shizuo's hot breath so close didn't turn him on. His stomach curled up in knots at the exhilarating sensation.

Somehow, he remembered how to move his arms and planted his hands firm against Shizuo's shoulders. The blonde looked up at him.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya began, "you haven't been satisfied yet." He pushed against those shoulders, and Shizuo listened, falling backward at Izaya's prompting.

"Let me indulge you?" And with that, Shizuo noticed that his pants were already opened and half down.

"You cunning little…"

Izaya pressed a slender finger on those lips.

"Shizu-chan, shh." He smirked; he didn't really want Shizuo to be quiet. He loved that voice.

After the moment when time seemed to have stopped, Izaya trailed his finger down from Shizuo's lips to his chest and to his hips. He circled it briefly on the tan skin, around and away from the throbbing need in the middle.

Shizuo watched, fixated, forgetting how to speak and only wishing Izaya would stop teasing. His finger stopped, and when Shizuo looked up, he met Izaya's crimson eyes gleaming back at him, amused.

All Shizuo could focus on was the pink tongue that darted out to trail across Izaya's soft, swollen, upper lip. Izaya opened his mouth and swirled it back in, all in an hour-long second, and slowly leaned down, eyes never leaving Shizuo's.

Shizuo let out a short gasp that ended in a sigh when Izaya licked his hard cock. Shizuo clenched his hands in reflex. The heat felt so good. As Izaya continued to lick, Shizuo's fingers found their way amongst Izaya's smooth, raven-black hair.

Shizuo's hands held Izaya's head firmly, his fingers pressing into the raven's scalp. Fuck, when had he gotten so good with his mouth? That tongue, _fuck_—that tongue was playing him like a fiddle. His mouth hung open, gulping in silent gulps of air. Izaya swirled his tongue around Shizuo's thick cock, teasing at the tip and the side, only using the point of his tongue to trail along the hard length.

"Fuck…Izaya," Shizuo swore, out of breath. He felt the short puff of air on his sensitive skin when Izaya smirked.

"Fucking hell…" He needed to be in that damn mouth—he really needed to have it around him—if only he could just shove right into—

"_Fuck!" _Shizuo hissed in pleasure when Izaya took all his cock inside without warning. He started bobbing his head, sucking and tasting. It felt too good; it was almost too much.

"Izaya—" Shizuo moaned, his hands holding onto Izaya's smooth hair. "…hah…go—faster…nn…"

Shizuo's cock was covered in a viscous sheen of precum and saliva, Izaya's lips glistening against it. The raven sucked and licked; he would go fast one moment and change rhythm, not letting Shizuo release.

"And—you call me—hah…a tease…" Shizuo breathed out. He had no control whatsoever; not of his mind, of his body, of Izaya.

"Deep—Izaya—" Shizuo choked out. "Deeper—"

Izaya understood, and braced himself so that he wouldn't choke. Immediately, Shizuo's firm hands pushed Izaya's head farther towards Shizuo, deeper down onto his cock. Shizuo groaned in pleasure. The tip of his cock tapped the back of Izaya's throat and the raven's moan sent vibrations along the hard cock. Shivers shot up Shizuo's back. He pulled Izaya's head back and pushed him right back down, effectively fucking Izaya's mouth. They both moaned in ecstasy, relishing in the explicitness of it all, after so long. Shizuo continued shoving his cock into Izaya's mouth, pushing inside, and pulling back out only to repeat the action.

Izaya could feel the soreness in his cheeks, the burning friction against his lips as he moved along Shizuo's cock. Suddenly, Shizuo stopped and pulled Izaya's head away. The raven looked up questioningly, confused. He hadn't come yet.

Shizuo's eyes were glazed over with complete lust.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya wiped the side of his mouth.

Shizuo opened his mouth, began to say, "Izaya…" What he wanted was too much to ask aloud.

Izaya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You want to fuck me?"

For all the obscenities Shizuo said earlier, he flushed at Izaya's frank question. He didn't avoid those crimson eyes, though.

"Please…your mouth," Shizuo finished as he caressed Izaya's reddened cheeks. Realization dawned in Izaya's eyes, also clouded with lust.

"Come here," he replied, directing Shizuo to stand up by the couch. He shifted their position so that he leaned against the back cushions and Shizuo kneeled with both knees on either side of Izaya. Giving a purposefully lewd glance to Shizuo, Izaya's lips were painfully close to the blonde's cock and taunted, "Try your best, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's breath hitched and he hesitantly placed his hand on the back of Izaya's head. Never breaking eye contact, Izaya coaxed him on, and Shizuo willingly gave in to lust. He held Izaya's head firmly, steadily, and thrust inside.

He was close, extremely close. With one more thrust, he lingered inside, the feeling of Izaya's throat to his cock finally bringing him over the edge. He pulled out, coming all over Izaya's face, his eyes closed and mouth open. The raven sure knew how to look enticingly lewd.

Shizuo caught his breath, settling down on Izaya's lap. The raven's tongue swirled along his lips, out to the side, tasting Shizuo's cum. Slowly, he lifted his eyelids, specks of white settled on his lashes. The corner of his lips curled into a half-smile, half-smirk.

"Shizu-chan, did you _try_ to hold back your brute strength?"

And again, Shizuo's rare flush painted his cheeks red. He looked away, mouth opening and closing in an attempt to reply, maybe to apologize, and Izaya loved every second of it.

He cupped Shizuo's chin and turned his head to face him, and with his other hand, Izaya wiped off some of the white on two fingers. Making sure that Shizuo was watching, he slipped the two fingers inside his mouth and sucked. The look in Shizuo's eyes made it all worth it. And Izaya continued what he did, cleaning his face off as he made Shizuo watch, a conflict of emotions in his eyes—amusement, disbelief, excitement.

As Izaya licked away the last remnants on his fingers, he pulled Shizuo towards him and murmured against his mouth, "How'd you like that?" He pressed their lips together, and this time it wasn't rushed, heated, or full of lust. Rather, they savored it, making the kiss slow, sweet, and lasting. It took their breaths away, but this time not because of a desperate desire, but of a passionate need to know; to know, to feel, and to belong with each other.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_To be continued..._


End file.
